I Can See It In Your Eyes
by AngeloftheMist
Summary: Eric returns from Africa, determined to repair his relationship with Donna. He can see her eyes are filled with hurt. Retelling of the finale ending from Eric's POV. Parrallel to I Said I'd Always Love You.


That 70s Finale

Eric's POV

**I Can See It In Your Eyes**

I snuck behind the car, trying to make sure the blonde beauty on the bonnet did not see me. When I got round to the front, I stood up. I was dumbstruck. Was it possible that she was even more gorgeous than she had been when I left?

This wasn't going to be fun, either she would hate me, or love me. After me breaking up with her, I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted me dead. Of course, I still loved her. But she was a stubborn girl, I knew that well.

Looking closer at her, I realised she was crying. Her puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks broke my heart. I couldn't stand to see her upset.

"Happy New Year." I said.

I watched as Donna jumped, startled. She turned to face me.

"Eric…"

"Sorry I'm late, I caught the last flight out."

I had no idea what else to say. All I could see in her eyes was hurt and anger.

Just as I had formed that thought, a memory came to me…

"_Do you recall that night we crossed the Rio Grande?"_

"_What?"_

"_I can see it in your eyes."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_How proud you were to fight for freedom in this land!"_

"_Eric don't!"_

"_There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, FERNANDO!"_

What I had actually seen in her eyes that night, was happiness, joy, youth. Tonight, she looked pained and mature, as if life was eating away at her soul.

"So…" I said, feeling uncomfortable. "Awkward!"

We laughed. It was nice to see Donna laughing.

"How are you?"

"Good." Donna said. "I start college next week."

I had forgotten she'd be leaving for college…

"Oh…That's awesome." I replied, smiling weakly.

"Yeah… So what you just came back here for New Year's Eve?"

Time to come clean. I hadn't exactly planned what to say yet, so I was worried about what was about to spill out my mouth.

"Look Donna…" I began. "When I left, I was so positive that I was doing the right thing. But now I've been gone so long…"

"Eric, things are a lot different now."

Sadly I knew that. She was destroying me, but I deserved that after breaking her heart.

"I know." I replied. "It's just that, Donna, I thought about you like everyday."

She nodded. I hoped she believed me.

"And you know it turns out, Red was right." I smiled, hoping I was lightening the mood. "I am a dumbass."

Donna laughed. I knew it wasn't fake.

"Donna, I'm sorry."

With that, she looked me in the eyes, then pulled me into a kiss. I slid my hands up her back and embraced her tightly. At that moment, I didn't care if she loved me or hated me. I didn't care if she wanted me back, or wanted me dead. I had Donna Pinciotti, the girl I'd been in love with for most of my life, back in my arms.

That was all that mattered.

Donna stared into my eyes. Her tears had dried up, and she wiped the remaining ones from her cheeks. The pain I had seen engulfing her earlier had cleared, and now her eyes shone brightly, filled with happiness and, what I hoped was love.

I hopped onto the bonnet of the Cruiser, for the first time in what felt like forever. Donna sat next to me, mimicking our old life, before I had left.

"So it seems like there's a party going on?" I smiled warmly.

"Yeah there is." Donna giggled. "Your mom is like, really drunk."

"I don't know if I'm ready to face all that just yet." I sighed, sure seeing all of the people from my old life so quickly may kill me. "I just wish there was some way to take the edge off…"

"I think I'll go back in." She smiled.

"Okay." I replied, kissing Donna lightly on the lips. "Hey Donna, are we…" I wanted to say "back together" but I was too scared to jinx it. Donna knew me well though, and anticipated my words.

"Eric… I can't be with you knowing that you might up and leave on me again." Donna said, her defensive streak I knew so well shining through. "I mean, we've broken up quite a few times now. I said I'd always love you, and I meant that, but I can't go through it again."

I couldn't let her go. Not after everything. Donna was my soul mate, and I wasn't going to let her slip through my fingers.

"Donna, I promise, I will not screw this up again. I love you so much, and all I want is to be with you. I know we're meant to be together."

"But what if…"

"No!" I yelled, terrified that she wouldn't take me back. "Nothing will happen. I am not losing you. Not again."

"I love you Eric."

Hope pounded like a drum, through my heart.

"So does that mean…"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend again." Donna replied, smiling. Her smile was true and meaningful. She had forgiven me.

I hugged her as tight as I possibly could, almost scared that when I let her go, she'd leave. But that was stupid. She wouldn't leave. So instead, I held onto her, trying to make up for all the time I'd spent away from her. My wonderful, beautiful, amazing Donna.

For the first time since I left for Africa, I felt happy.

EricXDonnaEricXDonna

Donna headed back into the house to rejoin the party. Just then, Fez came running out of the kitchen door.

"Eric! You are back! I am so happy! And I have news! I have kissed Jackie!"

He smiled, proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fez, man, everyone has!" I laughed in reply.

"Well… It is good to see you. We are going to have our last circle of the 70s. Are you coming?"

_Yes! _I thought to myself. _Pot here I come!_

"Sounds perfect Fez." I smiled, and with that, I ran with my best friend down to my basement, to end the 70s.


End file.
